Practice Makes Perfect - Marichat Fic
by TaeSugaKookies
Summary: What happens when Chat needs help with his Lady? Or when Mari needs help with Adrien? PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1 - Send Heart Help

Chat Noir always found himself on this balcony. Marinette's balcony to be exact. Marinette was drawing in her notebook whilst Chat stared into the sky before them. The sun was beginning to hide itself and the sky turned a lovely pinkish lavender. His claws tapped on the black railings impatiently, as though he was waiting for something.

Marinette, who hated the sound hissed, "Chatttt.. How could I draw in this noise?!" Chat Noir took his hands off the railing and sat down beside Marinette, watching her draw. He reflected in the silence.

The midnight-haired girl had two different personalities. One with Adrien - Chat's civillian form - and one with Chat - Adrien's superhero form. At school Marinette was just a shy, blushing and rather bland girl. But when she hung out with Chat after akuma attacks she was just awesome..

He didn't realize he began to rest his head on her shoulder until she pushed him off. "Chat." she snapped again. Marinette began to draw her fashion designs again. Chat Noir sat up angrily, closing her book. "Marinette."

"What?" she asked, looking at her closed book. Chat sighed, fiddling with his hands. "I like Ladybug but everything I do doesn't go right." Marinette hated when Chat talked about Ladybug. She was Ladybug yes, it feels great to hear Chat compliment her superhero form but she always felt a pang of guiltiness sweep over her when Chat mentions when Ladybug rejects his flirts.

His saddened look turned into a curious one. "I was thinking," he started, tapping his chin, "if you would give me practice."

Marinette instantly winced in shock. "Practice- You don't mean.." she didn't finish. She gave Chat a stern look. He began to blush a bit, looking down at the floor. "I think you are much like Ladybug. I could really need help on girls." he said with no embarrassment.

"That would benefit me with my crush."  
Chat's cat ears perked up. "Who is he?" Marinette never had plans to tell her crime-fighting partner about Adrien. She pouted. "Nosy kitten." she teased.

"See, you're exactly like M'lady." he replied. Marinette tried to think of reasons not to help the cat though. He was nothing like Adrien anyway. "Don't you think it's sort of 'betraying' our loves in a way?" she questioned, her gaze falling on the view of the Eiffel tower.

Chat thought for a moment. "No. I mean everyone hooks up with someone before they get their true love right?"

"You're right, well I wouldn't say everyone.. But it's not right to do it consciously. Those people didn't do it to get help with their own love." she replied softly. Chat got up, he leapt onto the balcony railing, his tail wagging. "Oh come on princess.." he begged.

"You make it sound as if you're desperate to get a girl." she giggled, rubbing her arm awkwardly. She didn't want to leave her friend hanging. Chat giggled back. "Please don't think of me that way purrincess. I'm just desperate to get Ladybug."

Like that sounded better. Marinette sighed, but she did not want to be defeated by the superhero. "Give me the night to think about it." she looked up at Chat's piercing green eyes. "Aww thanks for considering it, Mari. I mean if you don't want to it's fine.. I just don't want to mess things up with my Bugaboo." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Bye Chat." she made her way back to her room, she looked over her shoulder and Chat was already jumping around paris with his shiny staff.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chat's Answer

Yeah, the girl did not think about what Chat asked of her at all. She went straight to bed and in her dream, she was Ladybug and she was saving a cat from a tree. Until she felt hot air brush by her cheeks.

She shifted around, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She looked up to find Chat Noir hovering over her. "Hey! Get off my bed." she shouted, her eyes widening. He put his hands around Marinette's sides, trapping her. There was something about the position they were in that made Marinette want to scream.

He finally spoke. "Morning, my purrincess. Have you decided yet?"

Marinette groaned, she wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but she couldn't if Chat was pinning her down like this. "If I say yes, will you leave?"

"No."

"If I say no, will you leave?"

"Yes, but would you break this poor kitty's heart?" he said in a cutesy way. Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled. Exhale. "Yes. What time is it Chaton?"

"7? Why?"

Marinette screeched, scaring Chat and making him fall off the bed. "Oh sorry Chat, I really need to get ready for school." she rubbed her eyes again and got out of bed. Chat licked his lips, getting up from the floor. "I told you if you said yes I wouldn't leave." he shifted closer.

"Chat…" she said. "Don't you have school?"

Oh yeah, he still was Adrien. But Marinette was always late for class, especially when Adrien was late too. Chat rested his hand on her shoulder. "My friend who goes to your school tells me you're always late. Would it make any difference?"

Marinette shivered at the touch of his cold claws, she could barely look up at his eyes, it was like his face was just the sun. "Who is your friend?" she changed the topic.

"Tell me your crush at school." he murmured. Marinette shook her head. She turned to her desk, sliding the homework into a neat pile and putting it into her bag. She continued to get her school stuff ready as though he wasn't even there. She went over to her small closet, sometimes she wished her closet was as big as Chloe's.

Marinette decided not to wear her black blazer with the pink pants. "Chat!" she called, the superhero bounced over to her side. "Help me pick an outfit." that was something couples do right?

They finally worked out an outfit.

"You actually look quite nice in it!" he squeaked. "I'm not TAILing lies." he chuckled.

"Stop."

Chat frowned. "Are my puns TEARable?" he muttered angrily.

Marinette let out another heavy sigh. "No, I like them.. But they can be annoying to Ladybug." she walked over to get her backpack but all of a sudden Chat picked her backpack up. He put it on for her and picked his princess up. He jumped off the balcony and used his staff to bounce around Paris.

"Why aren't you so scared?" he asked, confused. Marinette literally swings around Paris everyday. Why would she be scared? She gulped and told a lie. "Because I'm in your tender embrace." Chat smiled warmly and they landed in front of their high school. He landed in the middle of the school, since it did have an empty middle to it. Everyone gasped, spinning around to see the superhero putting down Marinette and handing her the backpack.

Marinette grinned, "Thanks Chaton." The thing he did next was just wrong. He planted a kiss on her forehead before he left.

Freaking.

Alya.

Was.

Watching!

She clicked a picture and was going to post it on her ladyblog. Oh.. Chat was going to be worried that Ladybug would see it. Chloe's jaw dropped, "Um! Where is my Adrikins?" she squealed, green with envy.

Chat Noir froze. "Merde. She's after me." he transformed. Plagg floated around him. "Don't you think Ladybug will find out about your relationship with Marinette?" he asked. Adrien shrugged, he put Plagg in his shirt pocket.

He jumped out of the bushes he was hiding in and entered the school. Chloe, who tossed herself on Adrien tried to kiss at him. He shoved her off and continued in silence. He walked to Marinette, who was at her locker talking to Alya. He leaned on the locker beside her. "How's Chat going? Do you guys got a 'thing' now?" he wanted to hold back his chuckles.

Marinette's face bursted with scarlet red. "No! No.. We're friends." Alya appeared and nudged Marinette. "Friends? He kissed you on the forehead!" Adrien giggled a little. "I saw."

She grabbed her books and ran away flustered. Marinette could barely pay attention in class. Adrien kept shooting her funny looks that said: _You and Chat Noir are dating! Admit it!_

She rested her head on her desk, she slowly closed her eyes. You couldn't blame her, she woke up to a desperate kitty trapping her in bed. Alya poked her, whispering in her ear. "Are you and Chat dating?" she asked. Marinette, who was half asleep and was basically drunk answered, "Yes.. Technically."

Alya jumped up, putting her supplies away. "Thank you for that audio sample, it's time to get to next period."

"Merde!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Cuddles Gone Too Far

In the afternoon Ladybug and Chat Noir took patrols to find trouble or angry peeps who are a literal akuma magnet. Chat Noir was very quiet toward Ladybug, and when they were finally on the same balcony of memories he bursted with emotions.

They both complained about how their friends know they are a 'thing' now.. Marinette sat on sat up on her bed, leaning on the bed frame and drew. Chat crawled up beside her and rested his head on her lap.

He began to purr. Marinette giggled softly and played with his hair. He hissed in protest. "Don't touch my lion's mane!" he jerked his head again. Marinette nudged his head off her lap. "I feel like I've helped you a lot with ladybug but you-"

Chat coughed, cutting her off. "Maybe if you would just tell me who 'he' is I could be more like him!" Marinette blinked, then a smirk fell on her lips. "Oh.. Nice try kitty. You're nothing like Adrien though." she said, not thinking twice. _Oh shoot, did I just say who he is?_

As soon as Chat digested what she just said he grabbed her hands and pushed her down. He kicked her sketchbook off the bed and pinned her down. "You like the model boy Adrien Agreste?" he asked in a low growl.

Marinette turned extremely pale in shock. "Chat.. Are you alright?" she squirmed under his tight hold.

"What's so good about model boy?" he grunted, he put more weight onto her hands. "I think he's cute… smart… humble.." she gushed about him. Chat turned extremely red and let go of Marinette.

Marinette tumble over and trapped Chat instead. "You aren't jealous of Adrien are you?" she teased. Chat freed his hands from Marinette's and pushed the hair from her face. "Do you like me or Adrien?"

Marinette couldn't hold herself up from embarrassment. Even the minor thought of her having to choose between her superhero companion or the adorable model made her feel weak in the gut.

She flopped down on Chat and buried her face in his shoulder. "Well.. You see, you have an open personality, but Adrien isn't as braggy, thirsty and he's much more attractive."

Chat groaned in frustration. Of course Adrien looked better, Chat had a mask on his face that he couldn't get off. And his pupils narrowed into the cold slits that cats' have for pupils. He wrapped his arms tightly around Marinette, who was sprawled on him.

"Marinette, lift your head." he ordered. She slowly got her head off his warm shoulder. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Chat got his head off her pillow, and stopped when their noses were only a centimeter away.. And to her dismay, he pressed his lips onto hers.

Welp, that was the second time she kissed the stubborn cat.


	4. Chapter 4 - Phone Trauma

Marinette could barely face Adrien anymore at school. All she could see is Chat and the way he reacted about Adrien. He turned red when Marinette rambled on about Adrien's stupendous traits.. As though he was Adrien. She pushed away the thought of that though, as Chat was also angry about Adrien.

Everytime they were able to check their lockers, Adrien popped by to ask Marinette about Chat. The more she compared the two in her head, the more she desired Chat. What was she doing anyway? She wasn't getting any better with Adrien, and on their patrols Chat barely talked to Ladybug anymore

Adrien wasn't hilarious yet flirty like Chat..

Marinette tripped over a binder in the halls and crashed into Alya. Both of them frantically searched for their belongings. Once Marinette gathered her possessions, she looked for her phone. "Ugh.." she rubbed her head. "Do you see my phone?"

Chloe, the blond haired gossip girl with the blinding yellow jacket walked over, waving Marinette's phone. "Let's see.. Password?"

Marinette grinned, "Nope." she got up and tried to grab her phone from Chloe, but Chloe used the jocky guy, Kim to her advantage. The muscular teen held Marinette tightly as Chloe guessed her password. "1..2..3..4! I'm in! What an idiot, you couldn't have made your password any easier."

Marinette made her password easy in case there was an emergency during an akuma attack. She kicked Kim's shin and twisted his arm fairly easy. She never used her fighting skills as a civilian. Chloe waved her phone in the air. "Look! An album of Adrien.." Oh no.. Not Marinette's photo album.

Adrien blushed, gazing down at his own phone. He deleted the pictures of Ladybug, just in case he encounters Chloe like this himself.

Marinette jumped up and snatched her phone. She grabbed her books and packed her bag, dashing out of school early. Tears trickled down her cheeks, she ran all the way home, and did not stop.

She flopped onto her bed exhausted, her parents did not check on her because they were busy in the bakery. Near afterschool time, was their patrol time.. But she was too down in the dumps to go.

Chat would find out that she was Ladybug though, so she forced her aching body to go. She had hopes that her day would end well with an evening all to herself and Chat.


	5. Chapter 5 - Their Plan

"Ah. Chat." she mumbled softly as she watched the superhero leap into her balcony. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, dragging him into her room. "You know what Chloe did to me today? She-" Chat put a digit on her lips.

"My friend told me. That nasty Adrien didn't save you did he?" he smiled smugly.

Marinette stepped away from the superhero. "What are you saying kitty?" Chat loomed over her desk, that had cutouts of Adrien's magazine. He ripped them all up. Marinette growled. "Chat! What the heck was that for?" she pulled his arm so he would face her for once.

"Why do you like model boy so much?" he cracked his knuckles in distress.

Marinette was furious. "I could say the same about your little 'bugaboo'. She hates you anyway."

"Adrien doesn't appreciate you."

She drew her bottom lip back when he said that. He was right. Adrien didn't feel remotely the same back, but why was Chat being such a brat now?

"Chat I don't know why Adrien triggers you." she made her way to her desk, where she tucked in her chair and turned on her monitor. "If you'll excuse me I have homework to do."

He hissed and sat on her bed, watching the back of her head as she studied. As she was writing she mumbled under her breath, "Chat, what was your plan exactly dragging me into your love life?"

He took about 2 minutes to think of an answer. "I thought you would help with Ladybug, and I could help you with Adrien."

Marinette nibbled on the end of her pen. "Reaaaally now? Well for me it feels like we're a real couple. We haven't mentioned them two other than bickering about who's better." it felt strange to talk about Ladybug. To talk in third person basically.

Chat chuckled, Marinette's spine shivered. She stopped chewing on her pen and heard his footsteps. He spun her chair around and put his hands on the chair's arms. He leaned over and touched noses with her. "How about starting tomorrow we'll try solving the problems with our crushes."

Marinette stammered, looking at his deep green eyes. She could get lost in that emerald green. "O-okay. Why not starting now? We have about an hour left, until my bedtime."

Chat tilted his head a bit and crushed his lips against hers again. Her eyes widened in shock, she slowly kissed him back.. The superhero pulled away and Marinette immediately responded to the loss of touch. "WH-What's wrong!?" she asked, concerned.

Chat smirked. "You call me desperate but you are freaking out because I need to breathe!" Before the girl could argue he continued to kiss her passionately. She still didn't see the point of doing this, they both loved someone else..

Chat loved Ladybug, or Marinette's alter ego.

His body is telling him Marinette is his true love. And Marinette just found her Chaton

simply lovable in every way. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Chat picked her up and gently put her down on her bed.

He leapt over and crawled over Marinette. She clenched her cushion and when Chat lowered his head to kiss her again, she smacked him with the pillow and giggled. Chat rubbed his cheek in shock. "Oh! So that's how you wanna do things?" he grabbed a cushion too and the two had a hilarious pillow fight.

"Eek! Chat!" she squealed and barely dodged a cushion. She heard familiar calls from downstairs. "Marinette? Are you alright?" her mother asked. Marinette gulped, "Yes.." she waited a few seconds before pelting Chat in pillows again. He kicked down the blankets and cushions and closed in on Marinette.

"Finally," he sighed into her neck. Before he could lay a kiss on her neck, they heard a creek. "Marinette!" her mother screeched. Marinette flung Chat off, grabbed the blanket from the floor and tossed it over him. "Yes mom?"  
"Aah, so he is the one you've been talking to." she gazed at the blanket caterpillar that looked like it was having a seizure. Her father's head popped up. "Ah, so the rumors are true. You are dating Chat Noir." Marinette blushed, "No.. I- I can explain.."

Chat finally got the stinking blanket off. He gasped.. "Oh hey.. Ms. and Mr. Dupain-Cheng." he stuttered nervously.

Her parents suddenly left.

"Now to finish my business." he licked his lips and pushed Marinette back down. He littered her neck in wet kisses, her breathing hitched quickly. "Ah! Chat what are you doing? You better not leave a mark.. Oh if Adrien sees that." she murmured into his messy hair. He finally got up and got off the bed. "Well then, Adrien would know that my princess is taken." he sneered, looking at his claws before running out to the balcony.


End file.
